User blog:MKvSF/Let the Fight Commence! There Can Only Be One Winner.
If you thought Alien VS Predator was big, hold onto your seat. A new rivalry is brewing, and it’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. Not since Batman v Superman have so many millions of fans been on the edge of their seats… This is the showdown you’ve been waiting for since 1995, and it’s finally here: Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter. NetherRealm Studios and Capcom have finally joined forces to bring you the bloodiest, most vicious encounter yet - a truly phantasmagoric mixing of forces, the likes of which the world has never seen! This new hybrid game will pit old brother Street Fighter, born in 1987, against young upstart Mortal Kombat, whose first edition came to life in 1992. Both feature characters with every possible armour and attack method conceivable to man, but only one can survive. The questions is, which franchise will get that big W? Fans have been waiting for this showdown for decades. Although both adhere to the industry-standard 3-Round format, they are different in many ways. One has a bowing bear, standing ringside at each fight. The other franchise takes us to exotic locales, such as deep jungle scenes, crawling with snakes, serpents and other venomous creatures. The questions remains - which franchise is tougher, which franchise demands more blood from its enemies? Let’s look at the firepower in each camp: Street Fighter boast an impressive array of characters, a veritable army of assassins, capable of eliminating even the hardiest of opponents. Nash, Birdie, Urien & Vega are a few of the male fighters who comprise the army of Street Fighter. There’s a reason this game is respected as the gold standard in virtual combat: these men are fearsome and wield incredible killing prowess. Despite a formidable troupe of angry male characters, let’s not forget the sexy charms of the femme fatale. Street Fighter has a sexy ensemble of assassins of the fairer sex, too: Laura, Karin & Rainbow Mika. Their taut loins and revealing costumes may lead us into a false sense of comfort as we oogle their fine wares, but rest assured - these ladies are anything but playful. One wrong move or cheesy line and you can be sure the hapless chap at the wrong end of their fist will rue the day he set eyes upon them! So, is Street Fighter the far and away winner? Before we make a judgement, it seems fair to look at Mortal Kombat’s line-up: With fighters such as Erron Black, Kotal Kahn and Sub-Zero, it’s no wonder Mortal Kombat is the most popular fighting game franchise of all time. Every single weapon imaginable, used in every configuration known to man, has been incorporated into game-play. There isn’t a way to kill your opponent that the developers haven’t thought of. But the question is - can this line up prevail in an all-out assault from Street Fighter’s legions of warriors? Taking a closer look at the female fire-power may reveal the answer. With deadly beauties like Mileena, Sonya Blade and Cassie Cage, you better not count out the Mortal Kombat women just yet. They will come close and seduce you with their heaving bosoms and seductive whispers, and just when you lean in for that passionate kiss you will feel warm liquid running down your chest: blood. They will slit your throat when you least expect it. These lethal assassins wrapped in female form are the most lethal in the realm, and they can certainly hold their own against anything Street Fighter can throw at them. So, the question remains - which force is stronger, which franchise superior? The truth is best embodied by the immortal words of Arthur Pangloss, grandfather of digital game design and founder of Mokbit Software: You won’t know until you play! Remember: ALWAYS GAME RESPONSIBLY. RELISH THE FIGHT, NOT THE OUTCOME. #YouWontKnowUntilYouPlay #MostWantedVideoGameCrossover #MKvSF #EverythingChangesIn2019